One of the most difficult problems encountered in constructing the sound barrier wall occurs after the first post has been located and mounted in the ground. Locating the next post and aligning it with the previously mounted post can be a tedious effort in trial and error. Once the additional post has been located, the next difficult task is in aligning the post with relation to the previous post such that the concrete panel fits exactly therebetween and in contact along the entire vertical edges of each end of the panel.
Once alignment has been accomplished, another problem is in providing a post hole of the exact depth necessary so that all posts are at the same height along the wall relative to ground level. In the prior art, this was accomplished by trial and error, removing the post so that the hole would be either partially filled or augered deeper.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for locating and aligning a series of posts for a sound barrier wall or the like.
Another object is to provide a method and apparatus for aligning posts which will locate a series of equidistant posts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for aligning posts which quickly and easily plumbs a pair of spaced-apart posts in alignment to receive a panel therebetween.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for aligning the height of a series of posts without resorting to trial and error.
Yet another object is to provide a method for locating and aligning posts which is simple to accomplish and quickly performed.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for aligning and locating posts which is simple in operation.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.